A Love History, and Future: House Of Anubis
by anubisd101
Summary: There's this new girl, K.T. And some people in the house think her name sounds familier. When Willow is the first to remember, and with Mara and Jerome keeping a secrect, you never know what will happen next! And what will happen when Eddie remembers? Who he is, his job, his family, and his past! And what will happen in his future? -In Progress
1. House of the Familier Name

**CHAPTER 1: THE NEW GIRL PART 1: FAMILIER**

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

It was a nice day at Anubis house, everyone was eating breakfast. It was Saterday, witch ment they didn't have to do anything! Then Trudy walked in with news.

Trudy- Everyone, may I have your attention please?

Trudy was not yelling, and everyone turned to her.

Trudy- I have an announcement to make. Today, we will be getting a new student. She will be staying in Mara and Willow's room.

Willow- Oh this will be fun! A new friend! This place could use a new face!

Trudy- Yes, and I want everyone to make her feel welcome!

Willow- What is her name?

Trudy- K.T., K.T. Rush.

Trudy walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

Alfie- K.T. Rush? Dose that name sound familiar to anyone else?

Patricia- Yeah, it kinda dose to me.

Eddie- Me too.

Willow- Me three! But I'm sure it's nothing! Patricia, if you don't mind, I'd like to show her around!

Patricia- Willow, you just made my day!

I saw Mara and Jerome look at each other, as if they thought there was something familier about the name too. Then we all heard the front door squeak open.

Willow- Oh, she's here!

Willow jumped up out of her seat and into the enterence hall. I saw her stop in the middle of no where.

* * *

Willow's P.O.V.

When I saw the new girls face, I knew why her name sounded familier.

Willow- K.T.?

K.T.- Shhhhhh.

I took her up to my, I'm sorry, our...room. I couldn't believe that K.T. was going to Anubis House Boarding School! We talked it over and she told me why she was here. Some of the words she said made sence to me, but some didn't. I recognized the words, chosen one, osirian, and the Conceror (con-ker-or).

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

Willow came down from her room, it was a little strange on how she was acting. Instead of sitting in the seat that was in earlier, she sat next to Mara.

Trudy- So Willow, how's K.T.?

Willow-...

Trudy- Willow?

It was hopeless, she sat their in silence. Eventually Trudy got her out of her mini trance.

Trudy- So Willow, now that you are awake, how is K.T.?

Willow- Oh, she's fine.

Trudy- Good to hear.

Trudy had a confused look on her face. And Willow was not as happy as she was befor. What happened up their? Trudy dismissed us, I caught up with Willow, I think she was trying to get Patricia's attention.

Willow- Patricia, can we talk for a second?

Patricia- Can it wait? I have to go use the bathroom.

Willow- Uhh...

Patricia- Good.

She walked away, and I tapped on Willow's shoulder giving her the fright.

Willow- Ahhh! Oh, Eddie, it's you.

Eddie- Yeah, are you ok Willow?

Willow cleared her throat

Willow- Yeah, never better!

Eddie- Your always better. What happened up their that got you so scared?

Willow- Listen, I have to go. I have to get up their befor Patricia gets out of the bathroom! By!

Eddie- But wait...!

But it was to late, she had ran up the stairs. I wondered why she was acting so strange.

* * *

**OK, SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER! THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN ONLY VICTOR IS A SINNER! REVIEW!**


	2. House of Avoidance

**CHAPTER 2- THE NEW GIRL PART 2: AVOIDANCE**

* * *

Willow's P.O.V.

I ran after Patricia, but befor I could reach her, she was already in the bathroom, so I had to go to the next best thing. I ran into my room to find K.T., but she wasn't there, and she left her phone. I couldn't let anyone else know that K.T. was here.

Willow- Maby she's in Mara's room.

I ran into Mara's room, and KT was not in there.

Joy- Willow, are you alright? You've been acting strang all morning.

Willow- I'm fine! Say, you havn't seen the new girl around here, have you?

Joy- No, why? Did you lose her?

Willow- I might as well have.

Joy- Want me to help you look for her?

Joy put her books down and slightly got off her bed.

Willow- No! Stay right there!

I yelled at Joy, and with my finger, I motioned her to sit back down, Joy looked confused.

Joy- Willow, are you sure you're alright?

Joy looked worried, I was about to say something when Eddie walked in.

Eddie- There you are! How come you ran off like that?

Willow- Well, I, uhh...

I didn't know what to say, then Jerome walked in saving me.

Jerome- Uh, Willow, can I talk to you down stairs please?

Willow- Sure.

* * *

Jeome's P.O.V.

Me and Willow walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Willow- Jerome, have you seen KT?! I've been looking everywhere for her! And I...

Jerome- That is exactly why I saved you from those two, you can't go off talking about KT in front of Eddie and you know that!

Willow- I know, but I need to find her! She wasn't in our room, she wasn't in Mara's room, and I found her phone on her bed, she wouldn't do something like that Jerome!

Jerome- I know, I don't know why she's not being more careful!

Willow- Why are you saying that? Did something else happen to her?

I almost saw a tear come out of Willoweyesight eye.

Jerome- No, but almost, the reason you couldn't find her in your room is because she's in mine. She came down here to look at some of the old photos on the common room walls. I was going up to see Mara, but I couldn't find her, honestly, I think it was better that I found you. When I saw KT, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my room, when I explained that the only reason you remembered her was because you two were really close she agreed to stay in there till it was safe.

Willow- Jerome, thier's something I need to tell you.

Jerome- Not now Willow, we need to find a way to get KT upstairs without anyone seeing her, especially Eddie!

Willow- And Victor, but Jerome their is something I really need to tell you!

Jerome- Fine, what is it?

Willow- Well, it's about Destiny, KT, Nina, and Eddie.

Jerome- And she said that their is a special name for the both of us now, she said Destiny will tell her them at 11:00 a.m. through text.

I looked at my watch.

Jerome- It's eleven right now.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

I was walking down the stairs to go find Willow again, I needed to know what was up! After last year, I can't let anything else bad happen to anyone else, and Willow was not be herself. I saw her and Jerome talking when I suddenly stopped. I over heard there conversation, then they walked into Jerome's room, I don't know why, but him, and Willow seemed to be very protective of the new girl. No one else but them have even seen her face. I was going to walk away when I heard my name in their conversation. How did Willow know about Nina, who's Destiny, and what did I have to do with any of it? All these questions ringed in my head. I went to find Fabian too see if he can get a picture of this Destiny girl.

Eddie- Hey Fabian, can you find like some sort of profile picture, or any kind of information on someone?

Fabian- Sure. Who?

Eddie- Well, I don't know her last name.

Fabian- That's ok, I can try to do my best, lets go work in the common room.

Eddie- Ok.

Fabian brought his laptop with him into the common room and opened it.

Fabian- Ok, so first, tell me why you want to search for this girl.

Eddie- Ok, but, uhh... Well, it sounds crazy, but I was just listening to Jerome and Willow talking, and they mentioned the new girl KT, me, Nina, and...

Fabian- Wait, they mentioned Nian? As in Nina Martin? The one who was here last year, and now isn't, the same Nina as my ex-girlfriend Nian?

Eddie- Well, yeah.

Fabian- Ok, then answer me this, how dose Willow know about Nina?!

Eddie- I don't know! But I didn't tell you the name of the girl yet.

Fabian- Oh, right, I'm sorry.

Fabian cracked his knuckles and put his hands, and eyes on his computer screen.

Fabian- Ok, what's her name?

He picked his head back up to mine.

Eddie- Uhh, I think it was, uhh...

Fabian- You don't remember?

Eddie- Oh! Igot it! It was Destiny!

Fabian- Ok, so the girls name that you're look for is...

Fabian looked confused and shocked. The shocked part I was used to, but the confused part, that was new.

Fabian- Did you say...Destiny?

Eddie- Yeah, why?

Fabian got up as if he was scared, he walked over to a picture on the wall and pointed to a girl on it.

Fabian- This Destiny?!

I got up and walked over to the picture. The girl in the picture he was pointing to was an 11 year old in a graduation cap and gown. She was holding the Anubis House High School Diploma, and Hugging my dad. It was a graduation day cerimonie in front of Anubis House.

Eddie- Well, I don't know what she looks like, but I have another question.

Fabian- What?

Eddie- What is more then half of this house doing in this photo that was taken 73 years ago?! Including me and you!? And when everyone looks the same as they do now?!

Fabian- I don't know, I've never seen this picture befor, but I knew there was one up here that had this girl in it.

Befor Fabian could take in the photo down, my dad walked in, I had no idea why he was here.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF MY SECOND CHAPTER? OH, AND SORRY TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFOR, YOU KNOW, WHEN IT TALKED ABOUT ME DELETING ONE OF MY STORYS! I ACSIDENTLY POSTED THE WRONG DOCUMENT! SORRY! SO I DELETED THAT CHAPTER AND POSTED THE WRITE DOCUMENT! AND NOW EVERYTHING IS BACK YO NORMAL!**


	3. House of Names

**CHAPTER 3- THE NAMES**

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

Eddie- Dad, what are you doing here?

Eric- I came to see Victor, are you two trying to take down an Anubis House photo?

Fabian- Or course not! Why would we do that?

Eric- Step aside.

Eddie- But dad...

Eric- Stand, aside.

He looked at us with an intense stare, we looked at each other and back at my dad. I let out a sigh and we both stepped aside. My dad walked up to the photo we were looking at and took it down. He walked out of the room, I looked at Fabian.

Eddie- What are we going to do now?

Fabian- I don't know, no one knows her last name, it is the one thing that no one can find out.

* * *

Eric's P.O.V.

I went back to looking for Victor, of course he was in his office, I walked in very angry.

Eroc- Victor, we must talk!

I sla, slammed the door behind me.

Victor- Oh? And what would that be about?

Eric- This, photo!

I held up the photo that I took and put right in Victor's face.

Victor- Now Eric, befor you get mad, let me just say that Trudy put up all of the photos on the common room wall.

Eric- How did you know I got it from there?

I put the photo back in my pocket.

Victor- I knew that's where you got it from because I know that you do not own that photo, and obviously, no one else here dose here either.

Eric- Until today, that's why I came here. Victor, I believe that our new student is no ther then KT Rush.

Victor- What?

Victor said in a whisper yell voice, and stood up out of his seat.

* * *

KT's P.O.V.

Willow and Jerome came in, Willow handed me my phone. We waited, 3 minuets went by and we finally heard a beep come from my phone, I read allowed.

**BOLD**= Text message to KT

* * *

**HEY K! SO I WENT AND TALKED TO ANUBIS, AND HE GAVE ME THE NAMES OF YOU AND WILLOW, BUT I WILL LIST EVERYONE TO GIVE YOU A REFRESURE!**

**DESTINY- MIGHTY Q: KEEPER OF THE 'FOUR NATIONS' AMULET**

**EDDIE- CONCEROR: KEEPER OF THE 'SUN' AMULET**

**AMBER- CHOSEN ONE: KEEPER OF THE 'MOON OVER OCEAN' AMULET**

**WILLOW- THE SUMONER: KEEPER OF THE 'SUNRISE' AMULET**

**KT- THE DESCENDANT: KEEPER OF THE 'MOON' AMULET**

**ALFIE- THE CALLER: THE CALLER OF J-RIET (JAY-RIE-ET)**

* * *

Jerome was not as surprised as Willow was, she looked really scared, she shed a tear.

Willow- I have to find the book of Amathal It's the only way we will get one step closer!

Jerome- No, there are a lot more ways we can get one step closer. And there much more easier then finding the book of Amathal.

Willow stood up, almost yelling.

Willow- But we have to find it!

Jerome- Willow calm down! It's going to be ok.

He grabbed her shoulders and lowered her down back onto the bed.

KT- Ok, so we have a clue to find the book of Amathal! All we need is someone who is good at finding stuff out like that!

I smiled. But Jerome and Willow looked at each other, then down at the floor.

Willow&Jerome- Fabian.

My heart sunk, and looked like I was about to cry.

* * *

**HEY! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?! Dose it suck? SHOULD I STOP WRITING?! I DON'T KNOW, REVIEW!**


	4. HOUSE OF TEARS

**CHAPTER 4: HOUSE OF TEARS**

* * *

KT's POV

I stood up screaming.

KT- WHAT!?

Jerome- KT, calm down! It's going to be ok.

KT- No it's not!

Willow- She's right Jerome, it's not. We can't give the clue to Fabian.

Jerome- Well, we have no choice! It's either Fabian, or nothing!

I looked at Willow, she was crying, and I remembered how important this was to us all, our lives depended on it. If Destiny were here, we probably be done with this whole thing by now. But we don't have her, and we needed to do everything we can to finish this, even revile her secret. I sat back down on Jerome's bed, he looked at me, I knew the look in his eye, he was there for both of us. He never understood why we were always crying when something came up in this mission that was big, but he knew, if we were crying, it was serious.

KT- Fine, but we need an expert.

Jerome- Yes, someone who is great at lying, and can trick someone.

We both looked at Willow and smiled evilly.

Willow- Alright fine! I'll do it. But I'll need a few minuets.

Jerome- Ok. KT, where did you put the clue?

I reached into my bag and pulled out a small peice of paper.

KT- Here it is.

I handed it to Jerome, and he gave it to Willow. She looked at it, and read it several times before she went to Fabian and Eddie's room. When she got up Jerome sat next to me, he put his arm around me.

Jerome- Don't worry KT, Willow will be alright, and she'll come back with answers.

I crossed my fingers, and closed my eyes, which were flooding and blurry.

KT- I hope so.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW, SHORT. SORRY! :( AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 2 WEEKS! BUT WITH 3 STORYS TO UPDATE, PLUS SCHOOL...BUSY, BUSY, BUSY! REVIEW!**


	5. NOTE

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE, AND CHECK MY STORY CALLED ****UPDATE****.**

**GO TO CHAPTER 13**


	6. House of the Decoded Clue

**HEY! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! BUT, HERE'S CHAPTER 5! AND THIS ONE MIGHT BE SHORT, AND MIGHT NOT, I DON'T KNOW YET! BUT, HERE WE GO...**

* * *

Willow's P.O.V.

I knocked on Fabian's door, he opened it, I saw Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie in there, he closed the door behind him.

Fabian- Hey Willow, you need something?

Willow- Uh, yes. I know how your really smart and stuff...

He blushed and smiled?

Fabian- Oh, well, thank you.

Willow- So, I am watching this TV show, and it's kind of a mystery, and they left us off with this, I coppied it down on a different piece of paper, can you figure it out for me?

Fabian- Uh, yeah, sure.

I handed him the clue, and he took it, and read it a few times. Then he read aloud...

_The book you seek will help you find yourself,_

_Hidden on the the seekers shelf,_

_It may be hard to find the one,_

_But one day he shall come,_

_He will hide the book for long,_

_But what you must is sing the song,_

_It will tell you where to go to find the place it is hidden,_

_Then you shall find the hiding place,_

_In plain sight to where you are now._

He looked back at me.

Fabian- Well, these people are obviously looking for a book, and, who ever the seeker is, he has it on his book shelf. Uh, he's trying to hide, or protect it, and there's a song that will help find the seeker, or the book's hiding place, and, it's hidden in plain sight in the place there at.

He handed it back to me, and I took it with a smile, this was easier then I had thought!

Willow- Thanks Fabian!

I gave him a hug, he hugged me back. This information ment so much to me, and he didn't even know it. I went back into Jerome's room, only to see his arm around a crying KT, with her fingers crossed, they looked at me with wide eyes, and hopeful faces, what I did...I smiled.

* * *

**HEY! SO ONCE AGAIN, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! BUT HERE IT IS! I AM UPDATING ALL MY STORYS TODAY! REVIEW!**


	7. AN-PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

**HEY! SO I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU GUYS IF YOU WOULD CHECK OUT MY STORY CALLED UPDATE? IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF UPDATES I DO ON MY STORYS, OR SHOUT OUTS, OR ANNOUNCEMENTS. SO CHECK THAT OUT, CAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION FOR MY STORY A LOVE HISTORY AND FUTURE, FOR ALL YOU FANS OUT THERE OF KEDDIE, AND THE SAME QUESTION COULD ALSO HELP MY OTHER HOA STORY WHO'S THAT GIRL (WHICH IS THE NICK-NAME FOR THE STORY WHO'S THAT GIRL? NO, IT CAN'T BE! IS IT…). SO GO CHECK OUT UPDATE ON MY PROFILE!**


	8. House of Got It!

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED ON THIS STORY, BUT ONE DAY, I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ON THE MYSTERY, BUT FOR THE KEDDIE CONFUSION (SPOILER ALERT!), KT'S GONNA TELL EDDIE HERSELF! ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Willow's P.O.V.

I walked in Jerome's room, KT had her fingers crossed, when I smiled, they both smiled back at me.

KT- You got it?!

Willow- I got it!

Jerome- Wow, that was fast!

Willow- You know, there was a reason that you two picked me to go!

Jerome- Good point.

KT stopped crying.

KT- So, where is it?! What does the clue mean?

Willow- Well, I don't know where the book is, but Fabian told me that the song of the ALITIES will help us find the book, or the keeper of the book.

KT- The Wish I Wish Tonight?

Willow- Yep.

KT- Oh no.

* * *

Fabian's POV

Well that was weird, wonder what that was about. Willow is not just the one to come up to you and ask you about something that dosn't exist, trust me, I know about every cliffhanger show on TV. When I walked back into my room Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, and Amber (yes, she is here) were staring at me for an explanation.

Eddie- Well? What was that about?

Patricia- Who did you talk to?

Fabian- Willow asked me to help her with a poem she got off of TV, and she said it was an Egyptian show, but I've never heard of anything in that poem.

Amber- What was in the poem?

Fabian- Some thing about a keeper, the seeker, and the Alities. Weird, right?

Alfie- Well, Fabian, you're the nerd here, you tell us.

Patricia- What was the show?

Fabian- I didn't ask, but I know every single Egyptian show out there, and she said it was Egyptian, and...the show dosn't exist.

Amber- That's impossible. Why would she **ask** about something that dosn't exist?

Fabian- I don't know, but maybe we should check online before we start up again on another mystery.

Eddie- Yeah, but first, tell them why we're here.

They all stopped, and stared at me, this was not going to be easy. I took a deep sigh.

Fabian- Eddie said he heard Willow and Jerome talking about a girl named Destiny. When he told me, I told him there was a girl named Destiny that went to school here a long time ago. We found a picture on the living room wall of her, and Mr. sweet took it down. But this entire house was also in the photo! Even Trudy, Mr. sweet, and Victor! And we have no idea how.

Amber- Where's Mr. Sweet with the photo?

Fabian- I think he's with Victor.

* * *

No one's POV

Mr. Sweet- Victor, I know it's hard, but think about it, she's here, and without...'her'...she can't say a thing without permission!

Victor- You have a point, Eric, but, what if she has already told them?

Mr. Sweet- Oh Victor, you've spent more then half your life with these kids, and you still don't know them. She has not told them yet.

Victor- First of all, yes, I do know them. And second, how do you know?

Mr. Sweet- Well, if you really knew them, then if KT told them, then you would hear music down stairs, and we both would be getting hugs that could cause us to stop breathing!

Victor- You have a point there Eric, but what will we do when she tells them?

Mr. Sweet- Eddie is my son, and with KT being so attached to him in the past, it will take a while after she is given permission. And he is going to be the hardest one to tell, and knowing these kids, she's going to want to tell him herself. We have some time to figure it out.

* * *

**I KNOW THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN MORE THEN A MONTH, BUT I DID POST TWO NEW KEDDIE STORIES! GO CHECK OUT Not Normal AND What Would Have Happened. WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IS NOT EXACTLY FOCUSED ON ROMANCE, MORE OF FAMILY. BUT THERE IS JUST A LITTLE IN THERE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! REVIEW!  
**


	9. Note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SITES, I WILL BE SAYING STUFF LIKE: **

**•WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE **

**•PREVIEWS, **

**•I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES**

**•SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS**

**•OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, **

**•ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
